The Spawn of Fanatics
by TeeHeeNiMi
Summary: It all started with a series. Two people were arranged to be married. The only things they had in common? Fanatic mothers and names of the most beloved couple of the series. They were determined to not be together. Unfortunately, fate had different plans.
1. Tsubasa Mania

A/N: Many of you probably never have heard of me since I had a 5+ year hiatus, so I won't bother with the "Guess who's back" act. All you guys need to know is that my name is Nikki and I aspire to inspire. I watched a Filipino movie and was inspired to make this fanfic years ago. Now, after what seems like a millenia, I'm going to attempt to pull through. This fan fic will alternate POV, but I'll be sure to clarify to prevent confusion.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Syaoran's P.O.V<strong>_

It all started with that stupid series...

_ Tsubasa Chronicles_. It was the hottest series in Japan and China during my mom's young adult years and although I wasn't born yet, I can say without a doubt that she was obsessed. She was and still is one of the most obsessed fanatics you could ever come across. That is, next to her best friend, Nadeshiko Kinomoto.

The two happened to meet when my mom flew in for the Tsubasa convention. They decided to run the same booth and, with their matched obsession, it was obvious that they hit it off. From then on, they were inseperable. Then Nadeshiko's somewhat less obsessed younger cousin Sonomi Daidouji joined their cursed pack. They did everything together, and nearly everything was Tsubasa related.

Tsubasa... I can't help but shudder at the name. Their wealth fueled the mania even further. Why did their soul mates have to be the heirs to the Li corporation and Kinomoto corporation? To them, each dimension was a theme for each birthday party. Each character was a different costume, or in my case, a name for a child.

If I didn't know any better, I could swear that they all decided to have sex so that they may spawn the characters themselves. Nadeshiko went first, having Touya. My mom, being a big Clone Syaoran and Syaoran fan, was determined to get a guy. She must've told her two comrades to hold off because she had 4 girls before finally having me. To much of her delight, I had all the looks she hoped. For some reason, Sonomi decided to name her child Tomoyo, a rather insignificant character in the series.

Then comes the sick and twisted part...

Nadeshiko has a daughter almost a year after I was born at the exact date she aimed for, April 1. She saw this as a sign and named her Sakura. To humor themselves even further, they decide that, like the characters, we would fall in love and get married. Fortunately for me, my dad decided to move his company to Hong Kong shortly after my birth so I didn't stick around for the set up.

Year after year, the themed parties made me a mockery to my classmates. The only way to gain any reputation was by being completely different from Syaoran. I cut off having birthday parties at the age of 6 and although the martial arts and weapons training was hard to ignore since I was forced to attend (plus a part of me enjoyed it), I made sure was different. I strived to be the most known person in school, hated history, and made sure that I was as cocky as humanly possible.

My plan was working, but the unholy infatuation had to kick in again...

When I was 14, my mom said I HAD to see Sakura at her 14th birthday, so we flew in. The very first thing we did? Attended her birthday party.

The second I stepped out of the limo and gazed at the mansion before me, I heard a little voice tell me that their Tsubasa mania died down since there were no signs of anything Tsubasa related. That voice was dead wrong.

Once the door opened, I was greeted with darkness. An escort was next to the door, greeting us and guiding us to the basement. My mom squeeled, figuring out what was going on. I sighed and just went along with it. When we stopped, I saw a huge stage and hundreds of people facing it. On the stage, a huge design of wings was plastered on the back wall. From the amount of foreign dust and debri in there, I guessed this was the start of the journey in the ruins. Since the birthday girl wasn't in sight, I decided to excuse myself for some fresh air as my mom reunited with her best friends. I grabbed a fake torch to light my way and just shook my head. I needed to get out of there.

I went out to their backyard, closed my eyes, and decided to plop down on the outdoor swing chair. I opened my eyes and just stared into the sunset, chuckling at the stupidity of having such an expensive party in a cramped and uncomfortable space while there's such a beautiful site outside. I didn't notice anyone around me so I started swinging the chair. Then I hit something. Hard. I jumped out of the chair and spun around. A very thin, teenage girl with auburn hair was sitting on the floor, rubbing the back of her head with a piece of chalk at hand. She was wearing the costume the princess did in the first episode, along with wings. I also couldn't help but notice that the way the sun rays hit her face made her look beyond angelic. I was about to help her up when her eyes snapped open. She had the most beautiful shade of green in her eyes.

"WHAT THE HELL WAS THAT FOR?" She yelled at me and threw the chalk. She was suddenly on her feet, eyes burning into me. She threw her arms to the side and her fists were clenched so hard, they were white. She was obviously trying to get into a menacing stance and tower over me, but even on her tip toes she was only up to my nose. I didn't know how, but I could swear that I saw fire in her eyes. I blinked at her, not knowing what to say.

"Sorry, it was just an accident..." I mumbled and looked down. I started to rub the back of my head to seem more charming, but then realized something. How dare she shout at me like that? I'm Li Syaoran. I'm the heir to the Li corporation. I'm irresistible and charming. No one speaks to me like that. I felt my blood slowly begin to boil and rise.

"Oh accident? So you _accidentally _decided to start swinging before looking around to see that clearly, a human being was sitting behind the swing chair?" She sarcastically replied. I could feel my right eye twitch. She was so annoying!

"WELL WHO IN THE RIGHT MIND WOULD THINK THAT THERE WOULD BE A PERSON SITTING BEHIND A PERFECTLY GOOD, EMPTY SWING CHAIR? DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO I AM?"

"DO YOU EVEN KNOW WHO **I **AM?"

"SYAORAN! SAKURA!" a voice from inside called, followed by Nadeshiko and my mother running outside.

"There you are! You're going to miss your own entrance!" Nadeshiko started as she was pushing the girl inside.

'Sakura?...' I thought to myself. I shuddered at the name and didn't know why. What was so familiar and dreading about the name?

"And you, young man! You're going to miss your own fiance's fourteenth birthday!" Yelan said to me.

"Fiance?..." Sakura and I said at the same time. Then the pieces came together and I guess we both stopped dead in our tracks. Our mothers looked at us with a baffled look on their faces. I slowly began to turn towards Sakura as she did the same thing.

"THERE IS NO WAY THAT I AM EVER MARRYING HIM/HER!" we shouted in unison, glaring at each other.

* * *

><p>AN: Just giving a little background before starting the story! Not much, but I promise I'll get the ball rolling soon. The design I was referring to was the one from the ruins where Sakura was... sucked into? I don't know how to describe it. So tell me, what do you think so far? Leave a review!


	2. Amnesia

A/N: I'll admit, I never thought my story would get much hits. I was actually surprised that it got past 10, let alone get to the hundreds. Thank you to all who alerted/favorited it! My head was just buzzing with ideas and I couldn't help but just start typing. For those who don't know, I like to humor you guys and myself with parellels and irony. Do note that I haven't watched or read the entire series. If you haven't watched/read the Tsubasa Chronicles, you don't really need to. It's just that you might notice some similarities.

**If you just want to get some things, here's a basic summary:** Tsubasa Chronicles is another Clamp creation which used characters from animes, including Card Captor Sakura, and used them in another plot. Sakura is a princess and Syaoran is the adopted son of an architect. Sakura and Syaoran are the main characters. Syaoran and Sakura grew up together. Sakura was intrigued by Syaoran and kept trying to get him to be less distant. Somewhere in the process, they fell in love. Syaoran confessed it first and just as Sakura was going to confess it while visiting him as he was working in the ruins, everything took a turn for the worst. Sakura looked at the ruin design and was practically possessed. She grew these wings and as she was being engulfed by the ruins, Syaoran stopped her, shattering her wings. The wings became feathers and scattered across the dimensions. These feathers held memories and her life force. Sakura was left in this catatonic, dying state without them so Syaoran meets the dimension witch to collect the feathers. She agreed to help, but at the price that Sakura would never remember him, even when all the feathers were collected. He agreed and the journey began. To find out why everything happened and what happens next, watch/read it yourself! Now on with the story.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Sakura's P.O.V - 10 years later<strong>_

My last day of music lessons and music theory is finally over. I looked down at my twitching fingers. Seven hours of torture. They were pale and looked almost contorted as they slightly jerked into the air. I could feel my eye twitching along with them. It's not that I hate it. I actually love music, but every song they've ever taught me was from that damned series. I've spent 11 years of my life dedicated music: piano, violin, singing, guitar, drums, glockenspiel, flute, etc. What did I have to show for it, though? A bunch of Tsubasa songs known by heart. Sure, I knew other songs, but I had to figure those out myself.

I could swear I hear those songs in my nightmares or even just in my head when it's dead quiet. I sighed and glanced at the clock. Three pm already. That means I have two hours before martial arts and weapons training and six hours until I'm finally moving out of the house. College near home was nice and all, but I needed to get out. I called for my beloved German Shepard, Kero and the count of paws against marble floors echoed the room. I sat down on the couch and sighed as he jumped up and curled up next to me. I started to stroke the fur on his back. I closed my eyes, finding a bit of peace. Suddenly, I heard robotic Mandarin conversations echo through the halls. My eyes flew open with annoyance.

"Mom, I know Mandarin enough already. I don't need to practice anymore." I groaned as the conversation kept going.

"You never know if you missed something! Plus, wouldn't it be impressive to your fiance if you could say your vows in his first language?" my mom called back in a singsong voice.

"For the last time, I'm not marrying that man!"

"Honey, I know I let you date other men, and occasionally a woman, but you have to face the fact that you and Syaoran are destined for each other!" She proudly announced as she walked into my room. I felt my face heat up at the women comment and turned away from her glance. She was still leering at me. I could feel it.

"That was just a phase..." I mumbled. It couldn't be helped. I started to repeat the phrases the recording would say. She grinned in triumph and walked away. Only 6 more hours of this. Then I'm free to do whatever I please. Kero saw me distressed and placed his head on my lap, looking up at me with his big brown eyes. I smiled at him and he took his leave, making his way outside to do whatever he does when he's out.

The two hours passed and I got ready for my martial arts and weapons training lessons, the one thing I actually look forward to in my busy schedule. I slipped into grey sweats and a white tank top before putting on a grey jacket and a pair of green Toms. I refused to be the weak princess who needed to be protected and took up martial arts for as long as I can remember. Although my mother detested it, she saw that it made me happy and agreed. Sometimes I feel guilty about being so hard on her for being a crazy fanatic. I mean, skin cancer at such a young age must be bad enough. It's no wonder that while she was cooped up in a hospital bed, she enjoyed to divulge herself into this fantasy world where there were so many sights to see. The lesson practically flew by and I made my way back home.

_**Third Person P.O.V**_

A chubby middle aged man smiled contently as he was driving from his rewarding job of animal rescuer. He rescued a litter of kittens in a disintegrating building downtown and shut down a puppy mill today, so he decided to reward himself by going to a slightly fancy restaurant. He lived a modest life: two kids, a lovely wife, and a quaint little house in the outskirts of town. His car was equally modest, but it was covered with painted on paw prints and other animal tracks. The man was just minding his own business, when suddenly, a certain German Shepard happened to run in front of his car. Instinctively, he swerved. Unfortunately, he rammed into another car. The car of a certain green eyed girl. He looked over at the girl, who was now bleeding from a head injury. She wasn't moving. He sat there in shock as the German Shepard ran towards the car, scratching at the window as he barked and whined. Then, without any further hesitation, took out his phone and called 911.

_**At the Hospital**_

Sakura was rushed to the emergency room. Kero followed but stayed behind the room's doors. He just sat up as he stared and waited. Her family soon barged through the doors. Among them, the most furious was Nadeshiko.

"WHERE IS SHE? WHERE IS SAKURA KINOMOTO? " She exclaimed at the nurse behind the counter, who jumped back a little. She was trembling as she pointed down the hall to where the doctors were examining Sakura. In the blink of the eye, the family dashed to that direction in unbelievable speed. A bit of wind flew in the lobby following them. A few papers flew around and the poor nurse was frantically trying to collect them.

"I knew this whole martial arts thing was a bad idea!" Nadeshiko started rambling as she paced in front of the doors. Fujitaka was slouching on a chair, smiling at his wife. Touya was in the same position, except his head was down and his hands were intertwined with each other. He was silent as it seemed like he was praying. There were no sounds of operating inside anymore, worrying the family even further.

"Maybe this was an attempt to assassinate her!" Nadeshiko said and she abruptly ended her pacing and rambling. Her eyes were wide as all the possibilities ran through her head.

"Now honey, I'm sure it was an accident. The man said so herself that Kero ran in front of his car so he swerved to save him, but didn't see Sakura on the opposite lane." Fujitaka said in a calming voice.

"No! It had to be! Yes. We'll start a full investigation." and the rambling started again. Her husband sighed in defeat. It couldn't be helped. Suddenly, the doors flew open and everyone turned their attention towards the doctor approaching them, looking a little troubled, but assuring. Fujitaka took his wife's hand and squeezed it. She looked back at him and gave a weak smile.

"She's fine. The operation went well, but..." he started. They all braced for the worst.

"She's suffering from post-traumatic amnesia. She's showing symptoms for only retrograde amnesia, though. Ordinarily, she should only be suffering from slight whiplash and only forget the accident itself, but it's a bit more severe than that. It seems that she doesn't remember the past 11 years of her life. She may regain her memory, but since amnesia is so tricky, we're not sure. It would be best if you all just monitored her and hope for the best." they all looked at him with shock.

"Can we... can we see her?" Touya said to break the silence. The doctor smiled at them and nodded. They all slowly approached Sakura who was sitting on the side of her bed. She smiled at all of them, a bit confused but glad at the same time.

"How are you feeling kaiju?" Touya smirked at her. She instantly glared at him. The parents smiled at them. Maybe the situation wasn't as bad as they thought. She was still Sakura. She still knew them.

"I have a little headache, but I'm fine. I just don't feel 24." Sakura sighed. Kero joined them and jumped on Sakura, licking her cheeks.

"What a precious dog! Who's is he?" Sakura squealed as she started to pet the dog.

"He's yours. His name is Kero. You found him on the streets as a puppy 5 years ago and insisted on keeping him. You two have been inseparable since." Fujitaka said softly. Sakura frowned a little, but kept stroking Kero's fur.

"Oh." she examined the animal before her, emotionless. Then, she broke out laughing and rubbed Kero's face. They all began to tell her events that happened through the years, hoping to jog her memory, but with no such luck. Sakura was obviously becoming frustrated that she couldn't remember anything. Yelan eventually entered the room. She happened to be in town for a business deal.

"Hello Sakura, do you remember me?" Sakura looked at the woman in front of her, examining the woman who had hopeful eyes.

"...No? I'm sorry." Sakura looked down, ashamed.

"Oh, it's fine. It's not your fault. I actually would've been shocked if you did. Now, if you don't mind, can I borrow your mom?" Yelan beamed at her reassuringly. Sakura nodded and Nadeshiko left the room with Yelan.

"So I heard you're going to open an investigation into this on the animal rescuer?" Yelan started once they were out of earshot. Fire returned into Nadeshiko's eyes.

"Of course! Obviously, someone was after her! They may have failed, but who knows if they'll try again? What if they do and succeed?" Nadeshiko said, clenching one fist in the air with a menacing look in her face.

"Fine, fine. I'm guessing you'll send her away while this 'investigation' takes place?"

"Yes, about that... Can she stay with you guys in Hong Kong?" Nadeshiko said, switching into a gentle persona. Yelan sighed and took out her cellphone.

"Wei?"

"Syaoran! We need you to get a guest room ready in your house. Sakura is coming there and you need to be her bodyguard. Also, show her around and introduce her to some friends."

"WHAT?"

"Relax! This will only be temporary. She has amnesia so she doesn't even remember you or your... mishaps."

"Mother, why doesn't she just stay in the main house? Why mine?"

"She needs a bodyguard around her 24/7 as soon as possible and who else is better qualified than you?"

"I don't know, anyone?"

"Syaoran."

"Fine, but only until you find another bodyguard for her."

"Thank you! She'll be there in 3 days!" Yelan smiled as she hung up, looking at her dear friend and nodding.

"Oh my. Syaoran is going to protect Sakura, who just lost her memory?" Nadeshiko said and put her hands on her face dreamily as she reentered her daughter's room to announce her plans. Yelan snickered and had stars in her eyes as she followed her. It seems they have ran into a blessing in disguise.

* * *

><p>AN: DUN DUN DUNNNN. Okay I'll admit I'm still getting some background done and this chapter probably wasn't that entertaining, but the good news is the third chapter definitely goes somewhere! If not, it's going to be longer since I've noticed everyone's chapters are 10 times longer than mine. Btw I've been wondering this in the fanfics I've been reading since I got back on this site: Where's Kero? Before he'd play a role, but now it's like he's erased. Plus there is an even bigger wave of ExT than before. I got this all in my head already so have no fear that I'll get writer's block. School just started again, so updating might not be as fast as I planned, but I'm going for at least one chapter a week. For those wondering about the rated M part... don't worry just YET. (; So what do you guys think so far? Review please!


	3. Departure

A/N: Well it's time to officially start the story and back away from the setting. Sorry if this isn't as quick as you all expected. Thanks for all the reviews, though. I got past 10! I doubt I'll get past 100 by the end of the story, but hey, here's to hoping! Also, I rewatched some episodes to regain some knowledge of the persona of each character, but obviously, Nadeshiko wasn't really there, so I don't really know her character. If you disagree with my portrayal of her, I'm sorry. I'm not really trying to get an accurate portrayal of her.

**To clear up some confusion about the amnesia Sakura has**: post-traumatic amnesia is amnesia caused by damage to the brain, often a head injury. It can either consists of anterograde amnesia, where they basically suffer from short-term memory loss, or retrograde amnesia, where pre-existing memories are lost or distorted, but the ability to memorize new things remains, or a mix of both. Sakura's case only has retrograde amnesia and 11 years of her memory is gone. The cure to amnesia is unknown and recovery is never certain, so there really isn't anything holding her back to her house for now. Now on with the story!

* * *

><p><em><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>_

The line went dead. Syaoran exhaled as he returned his phone to his pocket with annoyance. He sat back down on his desk and slowly spun the chair around so that his back was facing the door, encased in his thoughts as he pushed his hair back. He was in his office of the Li corporation. Being CEO, his office was gigantic to say the least. A personal library covered and entire wall with a little reading area with a single person couch and a lamp was off to a corner. The other wall had a door to a bathroom and a sort of bedroom environment, complete with a flat screen HD TV, queen sized bed, a loveseat couch facing the flat screen, and a bedside counter with a digital clock, laptop, and lamp. His work area was at the back of the room with a huge desk and multiple filing cabinets. Papers were neatly piled across his desk and his supplies safely tucked away in any of the drawers. His mac was placed to the left side and tilted towards him. Behind him was the best view of Hong Kong that money could buy. Li corporation had air rights, so no one could ever obstruct any view. Syaoran's office, in particular, was on the highest floor and could see miles across the horizon. He sighed as he put his elbows on the arm rests and had his fingertips touching each other.

'It would never work! The woman hates me!' He thought to himself. He sighed as he recalled their twisted history. Everything that stood a chance in becoming something good took a turn for the worst. There was absolutely no way she would speak to him. It's not that he wanted her to apologize. It's not that he wanted her to forgive either. He tells himself how he wants his revenge, but secretly, he wanted to forget just about as much as she did.

Forget... The words his mother said echoed his mind. '...s_he doesn't even remember you...'_ His eyes flew open as a contented smile creeped onto his face. Maybe he can have a little fun with this. He picked up his office phone and pressed a button while placing the phone next to his ear.

"Wei?"

"Tomoyo! I have some interesting news you may want to hear. Just promise you'll do exactly as I say."

"Well if you're calling me during work, I'm guessing this must be _very_ interesting. Go on. I'm listening."

_**Sakura's P.O.V - Three Days later**_

"Sakura~! Hurry up!" Nadeshiko called to me from the kitchen in a melodic way. I was upstairs frantically packing for my trip to Hong Kong and my room looked like a hurricane hit it. With no memory of what most of these items were and what they did, I couldn't really determine what I really needed and where I possibly hid things. It didn't help that I was just released by the hospital yesterday. My taste wasn't that different, but the surroundings were changed. What caught my eyes the most was my updated wall of achievements. My high school and college diplomas hung next to each other, as well as my master's degree. Other awards, like Honor Roll, Student Body President, and 'Student of the Month's, surrounded them. Right below was a sash saying "Prom Queen" and below that, a shelf full of awards. Most Spirited, Cheer leading Champions, etc. What drew my attention the most was a sparkling tiara next to a rather dull one. I picked it up, expecting plastic since schools are just that cheap, but it was silver and diamond. I flipped it around and saw 'A more fitting tiara for the Princess' engraved. I blushed at that simple gesture, unknowing who did it. I put it down and proceeded to pack.

Looking through my underwear drawer, I was a bit flushed to find nothing but thongs beneath my bras. There were a few pairs of lacy hipsters and girl boxers, but still. I was barely getting over the fact that my bras weren't so small anymore. I held up one of the thongs infront of me, trying to figure it out. How does this cover anything? Won't it give me a wedgie all the time? My 24 year old mind was a mystery to me. I knew I had no time to go underwear shopping, so I just gave in and packed them. I looked at the door of my walk in closet. It was a mirror itself so I just looked, adjusting to my body. I did a 360 and let my hands wander. I have to admit that puberty was kind to me. My skin was slightly more tan that I remember too, to my delight. I only grew to 5'4 after all those years, but it was fine with me. My weight distributed to good places, giving me an hour glass figure. Plus, I had the 34C chest I always wanted. I smiled in content as I opened the door.

On the wall to the right, there were shelves of neatly folded up clothes. On the back wall and the wall to the left, clothes were pressed and neatly hung. The wall where the door was had shelves of shoes. I had to admit that fashion changed for the better. I was quick to filling my carry on and suitcase with clothes. I only packed a pair of black heels, black laced Vans, white Toms, and brown boots. I put on a white v-neck, denim shorts, and green Toms. As I was moving around my clothes to create more room, a little shoe box in the corner became uncovered. Everything was already out to display so something hiding away must be important. I sat down and I pulled it from its hiding spot.

I opened the box and every paper item seemed to have been burnt and wrinkled to some degree. The wrinkling must have been a result from water. On top of all of it was a silver heart shaped locket. I took it out and the weight seemed oddly comfortable, as though I had it with me often. I held it up and ran my fingers across the length of the chain. There was a brilliantly cut emerald in the middle of the locket. Around it, traditional Chinese characters were fancily engraved. I didn't take Chinese, so I couldn't translate it. I flipped it over to see if there were any other words. On the back, cherry blossom petals falling was engraved. I unlocked it, hoping to find a clue with no such luck. It was empty. I sighed but decided to tuck it away in my pocket. Maybe it will help for later. I looked through the pictures for more clues. Again, no luck. The pictures were burned, but oddly, from what was saved, a figure was cut out of all of them. The letters also served no help since everything was either burned of smeared. Who ever tried saving these must not have thought it through. I gave up and just put all the papers and photos back. It will come to me eventually. I placed it back to its hiding spot and buried it under more clothes just in case my 24 year old self wanted it kept as a secret. I got up and exited my closet.

I went into my bathroom and packed my toiletries. As a precaution, I went into my medicine cabinet. I didn't have any conditions, but who knows if I developed one over the years. I packed some allergy medicine, facial creams, and pain killers. As I went through it, I found a circular medicine case. It had the days of the month and a couple pills in each of them. I decided I got everything I needed and walked downstairs, the pills still in my hand.

"Mom? What's this?" I asked as I held it up in the air and entered the dining room. She was sitting on her dining room table and in front of her was a huge stack of pancakes drowned in syrup. She was reading a newspaper and sipping orange juice, but looked up to what I was holding. She immediately spit out the contents.

"PUT THAT DOWN BEFORE TOUYA AND YOUR FATHER SEE!" she loudly whispered. She gestured for me to sit next to her. I was confused, but I still listened. Her head came closer "Those are your birth control pills." she whispered. My head turned 10 shades of red.

"HOEEEE?" I shouted. Mom immediately made a shh sound. The two men must have been outside because no one else seemed to hear me.

"Hopefully, you took it because of the reason you were prescribed them. When you were 15, your period went crazy. You had it practically every week! It was light each time, but it was still concerning. You're taking them to regulate your period, okay? Now hush. Your dad and brother would go crazy if they found out I agreed to it!" my mom explained. I slowly nodded, relieved. She continued reading and eventually, Touya and my dad entered the room. Touya was wearing a black apron with pockets on his waist. Sticking out of some of them were balloons. I smiled seeing that despite being the future president of Kinomoto corporation, he still took temporary odd jobs.

"Morning kaiju!" he smiled at me. I instantly glared and stomped on his foot. He winced, but continued smiling.

"Sakura no kaiju!" I angrily stomped away. He laughed and placed his hand over my head.

"You sure she has to leave so soon mom? I mean, we don't even know if someone is really after her." Touya said with his hand still on my head.

"Oh, I know."

"How, then?"

"I saw something like this in a movie once." she responded simply as she turned her page. We sweat dropped as Touya took his hand off my head. I grinned at him and gave him a hug. He was surprised at first, but returned it. He was still the same Touya. I pulled back and smiled at him. I was going to miss him.

"Sakura, would you like me to help you bring your luggage to the car?" my dad smiled at me. I smiled right back, nodded, and followed him. He carried my luggage from my room upstairs to the backyard where the limo was waiting. Apparently mom thought that we needed to as "a precaution. Going out front is too expected."

Touya followed with my second luggage and a couple butlers loaded it while my mom was talking my dad into going to the next Tsubasa convention. Remembering my sacred area, I quietly sprinted to the porch to push the swing chair and checked to see what my last drawing was. I frowned a little to see the area I so often drew on was abandoned and blank. It was like a ritual for me to draw whenever I had a huge event happen. It was like a temporary diary. The picture just got bigger and the sequence was random, so a new story could unfold. Since there were no words, I could interpret it differently each time. I sighed and rose again. I guess that was the flaw with drawing with chalk. I guess it's also the flaw of growing up.

I returned to them, but none of them seemed to notice I was gone. Since I was about to leave until my mom would quit fantasizing about an organization after me, which would be a LONG time, this was a bit sad. Once the everything was in, we all entered the car and I waved goodbye at the maids and butlers. I didn't recognize a few of them, but they must have been around for a while and knew me, so I felt it was just polite.

During the car ride, my mom was lecturing me on how I should have started my Chinese and music lessons earlier so that I'd have something to impress my 'fiance' Syaoran with. Apparently martial arts wasn't impressive. She also started to tell me about how my modelling career for the corporation made me fairly well known around Asia, so people may crowd me but I have nothing to worry about since I'll have a body guard. I groaned at the comment. Apparently martial arts wasn't only unimpressive to her. It was also pointless. My mom continued to go on and on about Syaoran's achievements.

Syaoran. The name strikes a nerve for some reason. I don't remember meeting him nor did I bother to look him up, but I already know that I detested him. Even Touya seemed to be irritated at the mention of his name. I laughed as he commented about the 'Chinese gaki.' For some reason, I didn't notice a diamond ring around his finger until now.

"Touya, is that what I think it is?" I asked him as I pointed my finger. He quickly lifted his hand and looked at it.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to mention this. Since you were the maid of honor, I never thought you'd forget. I got married." Touya beamed at me.

"Oh! Was it with Kagami?" I squealed in excitement. Kagami was his adorable secretary. She had long, wavy teal colored hair and big, ocean blue eyes. She was just 5'0 tall, so Touya's 6'3 height made him tower her. They never dated from what I remembered, but I do remembered how attached she was to him. She was so loyal and her crush was absolutely child-like. It was so cute!

"No, Mizuki! Kagami is happily married now to someone else." he chuckled at my false excitement. I frowned at first, but then I remembered the kind and wise Mizuki who happened to be one of my brother's best friends. I started to burst with excitement again and bombarded him with questions until we got there.

I felt a rush of melancholy as my flight was called. I tried to plaster on the biggest smile I could muster up and gave each of my family members a big hug before boarding.

"Stay safe, kaiju." my brother said to me. Instead of my usual reaction, I just embraced him and smiled. My overly dramatic mom was in tears so she didn't say anything as she held me, but my dad just gave me a sincere look and told me about what to do at an emergency on the plane. I chuckled a little as I pulled away from him and walked away with my carry on.

"Sayonara!" I said as I took one last look and waved. They all waved back, except for my mom who was draining a tissue box of all its contents. I passed the gate and boarded onto the plane. Soon, I was off.

**_Third Person P.O.V_**

"Where is she..." Syaoran mumbled to himself with crossed arms and tapped his foot with impatience. He was standing at 5'11 and wearing khaki jeans, a black vneck, and black Vans. Her flight landed about 10 minutes ago. Given that he convinced himself that he didn't want to see her, every moment seemed like an eternity. Next to him was a petite 5'6 girl with wavy long black hair a few inches past her waist, fair white skin, and large amethyst colored eyes. She had a thin figure, but somehow managed to still have natural curves. Her hair was in a high ponytail so it only reached her waist. She wore a tight, white tank top under a loose and thin see through black shirt, dark blue skinny jeans, and black heeled ankle boots. She had a pleasant smile on her face as she faced at him.

"Sakura-chan has always been late. Just wait a bit longer, ne? It's the least we could do." she smiled at him. Her smile complimented with her voice was always calming. He sighed and looked up at the roof, bringing his hands behind his head to show a more relaxed stance. A flood of people was pouring out the door. Sakura was not in sight.

"Fine, Tomoyo. She gets 5 more minutes before we come after her." he murmured so softly, only Tomoyo could hear. Tomoyo giggled and looked at the gate once more.

"You sure we should do this?"

"No, but it would give us a more peace of mind. Plus her stay wouldn't start out so pleasant otherwise."

The rush of people suddenly became thinner, and as they thought she wasn't on board, Sakura emerged as she clumsily tried to pull her luggage. She frowned and looked around to look for a sign. She really should have thought about asking how they looked like.

Scanning the room, she saw Tomoyo wave at her. She looked confused, but approached her.

"Hi! You're Sakura-chan, right? I'm Tomoyo! Let's be friends." Tomoyo grinned as she took Sakura's hands into her own. Sakura slowly nodded. Tomoyo's sudden attachment freaked her out, but she knew Tomoyo meant well. She felt an instant joy, yet resentment, to her presence. Sakura looked over at her companion. There was something so familiar and irksome about him, but she was too distracted with his looks to care. His shirt hugged his body and showed off his form, without being too blunt about his muscles that laid beneath the shirt. The sense of mystery in his eyes and unruliness of hair was just too good of a combination. He noticed her staring and gave her a slight glare. Sakura, embarassed, turned away. He crossed his arms once again and faced her.

"Do you know who we are?" he stated simply. Sakura blinked and looked at Tomoyo, who still held her hands, then him.

"Yeah. You're my body guard and she's my guide, right? Nice to meet you!" Sakura nodded. Tomoyo released her hands and the two looked at each other. _'Maybe this plan would work.' _they thought to each other.

"Yep. My name is Xiao Lang." he said in a monotone voice. Sakura placed her finger on her chin and looked up.

"Xiao Lang... What does that mean?" she asked when her trance was broken.

"It doesn't matter. Now, let's go." He smirked as he carried one of her suitcases and her carry on. Sakura nodded and followed with the other and Tomoyo walked beside her.

"I know that I'm supposed to meet with my supposed fiance, but for some reason, I feel like I'd rather not. Can we keep this a secret from my mom? At least until I remember why." Sakura said to break the silence. The two looked at each other again before looking at her.

"Hai! It will be our little secret." Tomoyo winked at her.

* * *

><p>AN: Kagami? Mirror? Mirror card? Get it? No? Ok. WELL I'D LIKE TO THANK ALL OF YOU FOR REVIEWING/ALERTING/FAVORITING! You guys have no idea how excited I get whenever I see that I got a new review. Some of you guys see the parellelism so I got excited about that. By the way, before anyone makes a comment on how they don't believe in nor do they like how the characters are acting, especially Tomoyo, just be patient. There's a reason for everything. Also, I took Chinese for two years so I'll include some of it. Just to clarify, Hong Kong Chinese often say 'Wei' when they pick up the phone. It's like Japan's use of 'moshi moshi.' Sorry if anywhere, you read this and find an incomplete sentence. I thought I fixed it but just in case I didn't get through them all! I'm updating as fast as I can so I can speed up the plot while being realistic.

Anatholia: Hey! Oh cool! I decided to start fresh too, but ditched my old account entirely. Thank for for reading mine! I'm looking forward to seeing yours since you're actually reading (so doing research in a way) before jumping into the story. I'm glad you enjoy the concept!

Thank you to everyone else who reviewed! Please review! I'd love to hear what you all think. (: Also, I'm going to start a new story soon and am brainstorming the plot line. I want to know what you guys want to suggest about names! Has to be Japanese. Say the meaning as well (maybe a description of what you want the character to look like if you want too. Maybe I'll use it! (; ). I have some already, but I may need more as the plot line progresses. Again, please review!


	4. Oto Server

A/N: Well I've discovered that making multiple stories at once makes update timing so conflicting. I've been thinking that I should start my other new ones, update the new one, or update this one. I know I shouldn't give up on this one yet, so here's chapter 4! Again, thanks to all who reviewed/favorited/alerted. The Hallelujah chorus sing whenever I see the number increase. Sorry if I'm not updating as fast as I've anticipated. I'm trying to get more descriptive and plan out more filler, but keep the parallelism. Well, here you go!

* * *

><p>"Where did she go now?" Syaoran mumbled to himself as he scanned the street infront of his condo. He was quickly learning about Sakura's new found curiosity as he lost her for the umpteenth time. They didn't even get to his home yet and she's already acting like a little kid going to the zoo for the first time. He paced down the street and still had no luck.<p>

"Sakura?" Tomoyo repeatedly cried out in a sing song voice as she was walking at Syaoran's side. Her heels were only a few inches tall, but they were beginning to wear her down. She sighed and stopped, realizing that they weren't getting anywhere. Syaoran looked at her questioningly, but before he could utter a sound, a streak of white and pink zoomed past them.

"THERE SHE IS!" Tomoyo proclaimed before dashing off to the direction Sakura skated to. Sakura turned around and stuck her tongue out at the two, beginning to skate backwards. It was fall, so the leaves were gliding along the breeze around her. Syaoran's eyes were full of fire while Tomoyo's eyes were full of stars as they pursued Sakura.

"Oh Sakura! You're so cute!" Tomoyo called out and both Syaoran and Sakura sweat dropped. Sakura smirked and turned back around to increase her stride when they began to catch up. It was a good thing she brought those skates!

Sakura was zipping past everything and feeling invisible as she kept her pursuers in the dust. Her victory was short lived, though, when she tried to make a sudden stop in front of oncoming traffic. She was going too fast to make an abrupt stop, though, and tripped in front of a speeding sports car. Sakura screamed as her life flashed before her eyes while bracing for the impact.

'Oh, woe is me! I escaped death by an accident, but will come to my demise from a car anyway! Oh, the irony! I was so young with so much to live for! Oh - wait why am I not dead yet?' Sakura thought to herself before opening her eyes again. In her panicking frenzy, she didn't realize that Syaoran dashed to her side, picked her up, and ran to the other side of the street before the car could hit her. He was holding her bridal style and she blinked when she met his glare.

"Hoe?" she said, confused. His glare intensified and she turned deep red as she realized her position. She started flailing her arms and legs around, so he put her down. The car which threatened her existence pulled up next to them and a girl slightly shorter than Sakura stepped out. She had waist long, layered auburn hair and big, cerulean blue eyes which shined like sapphires. Her skin was almost as light as Tomoyo's and she had the perfect figure. She wore a white vneck under an unzipped maroon hoodie. She had dark blue skinny jeans on which hugged her nicely shaped legs and grey mocassins. The expression on her face was one of shock.

"Are you guys okay? Xiao Lang! What the hell were you thinking by chasing a girl into traffic?" the girl exclaimed at Syaoran, who seemed a bit intimidated.

"It's not my fault! She was supposed to unload the car, but the second we take our eyes off her, she vanished! If it wasn't for me, she'd be dead already!" Syaoran said after sizing up to her. Sakura had to admit, although the girl was shorter than Syaoran, her attitude made her seem 6 feet tall. Tomoyo finally caught up to the group and was catching her breath.

"Nice -huff- of you -huff- to finally -huff- make -huff- it, Amaya." Tomoyo managed to muster between breaths. She was crouched down with her hands on her knees. The girl smiled and approached Tomoyo.

"Easy there, girl. Remember, hands above your head, straight posture, and deep breaths." Amaya told her as she helped Tomoyo into a more suitable recovery position. Tomoyo followed all the instructions and her breath began to be regular again.

"Is this the girl you guys talk about?" Amaya said as she pointed at Sakura with a cocked brow.

"They talk about me? But we never even met befo-" Sakura started but was cut off by Tomoyo.

"YES, THIS IS SAKURA-CHAN! Amaya, Sakura. Sakura, Amaya." Tomoyo said unnervingly. Sakura felt her reaction strange, but dismissed it to shake hands with the girl infront of her.

"Hi, it's nice to meet you!" Amaya beamed at Sakura. Sakura only managed to nod back because she was so amazed at the girl's composure. Syaoran made the exchange short, though, when he coughed to remind everyone of this presence.

"Now before one of us gets killed, can we all just head back to the condo?" Syaoran sourly interrupted.

"I guess I should go since Xiao Lang looks like he's getting mad. I'm sorry for annoying you with my friendship!" Amaya huffed as she crossed her arms and turned her head away. Her nose was pointed to the sky to give her a look of childishness and of status. Syaoran let out an exasperated sigh as Tomoyo laughed at Amaya's reaction. Sakura continued examining the three. Amaya obvious closeness with Syaoran and Tomoyo was oddly irritating her. She didn't know why and found it foolish, so she pushed the feelings aside.

"Now, Ami, he didn't mean it like that. He's just been frustrated and is eager to go home. Xiao Lang, apologize." Tomoyo gestured at the two bickering. Syaoran decided to just admit defeat and held out his hand for an apologetic hand shake. Amaya opened one eye, while staying in her position, and looked at Syaoran. She started to laugh and threw her arms at him instead. He was shocked at first, but softened and returned the brief hug. They pulled away and smiled. Although Sakura knew it was something she would do to her older brother, that simple gesture irked her beyond belief.

"Can we just go now?" Sakura said in a low voice. She didn't mean to and she didn't know why, but her tone was almost threatening. All three looked at her curiously, but brushed it off.

"Alrighty then, Princess! We can all just go in my car. I'll drive!" Amaya chirped as she tossed her keys in the air and grabbed them. She openned her door and stepped inside after ushering them all to follow. Sakura was annoyed with the nickname, but followed anyway.

"Shotgun!" Sakura instinctively called and approached the door. However, when Sakura pulled at it, it was locked. She tapped at the window to signal Amaya, who understood and pressed the unlock button. Sakura pulled on it too early, though, and the door was still locked. Amaya ushered her to wait, but it seems the two could not sync, because each time, Sakura still pulled too early. Amaya, Syaoran, and Tomoyo sweat dropped at Sakura's frustration.

"Here, just let me do it." Syaoran mumbled. At the first try, he opened the door and stepped in. Sakura began to whine, but Syaoran began to explain how he was 'more worthy' of the seat since it opened for him.

"Nevermind then! Some bodyguard you turned out to be." Sakura groaned before sitting in the back seat. Although all were silent during the short car ride, Sakura kept imagining romantic exchanges between her bodyguard and little miss perfect. She huffed and crossed her arms as she glared at the two the entire way there. Tomoyo found this absolutely adorable and just kept laughing.

**Syaoran's P.O.V**

I swear that girls will be the death of me. I could feel Sakura glaring at me the entire ride, but I didn't dare to look back. I feared that she remembered, but dismissed the thought. She couldn't have remembered. She'd be at my neck right now if she did. The two minute car ride kept dragging on and on. When we got there, I almost rejoiced outloud as I bolted out of the car. Sakura and I started unpacking from my car in complete silence. We avoided each other's glances at all costs.

"Hey, Xiao Lang." Sakura said as she broke the silence. I gulped as I slowly turned my head and met her solemn expression. I made some sort of pathetic grunting sound so that she'd continue.

"Do you know how far Syaoran lives from here?" That single question opened the heavens and made the sun shine on me. She really didn't recognize me. She really believed that I was someone else. I contained my excitement as I made my best effort to nonchalantly shrug. She frowned and just stood there, looking at the sky.

"Thanks for earlier. I can tell you're good at what you do. I know I'm asking for more than your bodyguard duties, but I'm going to need your help. Protect me from him. I don't know why, but I don't want to see him. Not yet, anyway." she said softly. I felt ambivalent to her words. On one hand, this would be making things easier. On the other, I am blatantly tricking her.

"Alright then. I'll do what I can. What does he look like?" I kicked myself as I asked. It was wrong, but I need to make sure that she won't piece things together.

"I don't know. I've never seen him, I think. I'm just going by what his mom looks like." she shrugged. I secretly thanked the guy upstairs for my lack of resemblance with my mother.

"Well then I'll keep a look out for him." I smiled at her and placed my hand on one of her shoulders to reassure her. I think this gave the opposite affect, because she tensed up and averted my gaze. I just pulled back and carried her luggage away. She obviously has some things to figure out and I'm not going to try to figure it out for her. Not again.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

I followed Xiao Lang into his condo, which was impressive for a young adult. It was the penthouse of a 14 story building and had 5 rooms. It covered the entire sixteenth floor and roof, but the roof above it had a glass roof. The stairs themselves looked like they were floating glass, so the idea of walking up them made me nervous. However, when I stepped on them, I realized they must have been made of some other sturdy material because they made no noise and didn't falter when I put my and my luggage's weight on them.

Xiao Lang led me to a room at the end of the hall, which was quite cute, if you asked me. The room wasn't that tall or big, but there was a platform where a queen sized bed was that made it so close to the roof. I knew this was for the effect of seeing the stars well enough. Below it was a huge sliding closet that had mirrors as doors. There was a remote control hanging next to the door which controlled various things, such as lights and the sound system. Xiao Lang explained to me how to use it and to my relief, there was a mode where the windows would pull up covers so that no one could look in. There was a little study area that was also elevated, complete with a table, laptop, and rolling chair, and a huge flat screen at the side of the room parellel to my bed. In front of it was a three person couch and on the wall to the right of that was a book case.

I could feel Xiao Lang watching me as I looked around the room. I didn't mind, though. He must be paid a lot as a body guard if he can afford all this for a guest. Hence, he must be good at what he does. I climbed the little ladder to get to my bed and looked up at the beautiful sky and pushed open one of the glass panels to allow me to stick my upper body out. The roof that didn't have glass itself had a patio, lanterns, and a hot tub which made it look like the perfect hang out spot which I had perfect access to. I breathed in the air as I returned back into the room. I climbed down the mini ladder and opened a door to find a huge bathroom. There was a hole for a tub on the floor that could hold about 5 people and the toilet had its own mini room. There were two sinks with a garnet counter and that entire wall was a mirror. Next to the toilet room was a little cubical shower. I could barely contain my delight at the room, so I jumped into Xiao Lang's arms and thanked him. He stiffened, but returned it and I let go. I started spinning in a trance. It was like my dream room, but better.

"Are you okay?" Xiao Lang asked me and I stopped, feeling a bit dizzy. I looked at his direction and nodded. He gave me a weird look, then just left the room to let me unpack in peace. I hummed happily at the freedom and laid my luggage down as I started to unpack. I don't know why, but it just felt so good to get out of the house and live somewhere else for a change. A lot more than my 13 year old self should feel. Then again, it just might be my 24 year old self nagging me.

**Third Person P.O.V**

"Sakura-chan liked her room?" Tomoyo asked Syaoran, who just nodded as he entered the living room. Tomoyo was on the table and eating a bowl of cereal while Amaya was lazily laying on the couch with her legs dangling from the armrest and her ears covered with headphones.

"I'm glad." Tomoyo smiled as she pushed around the bits of cereal floating on the surface of the milk to make shapes. Amaya kept swinging her legs to a beat and mumbled incoherent lyrics. Syaoran took a seat across from Tomoyo and leaned forward.

"Should we let 'maya know?" Syaoran whispered to her in a low voice. Tomoyo looked up and noticed that their faces were merely inches apart, but calmly put down her spoon and smiled at Syaoran. She intertwined her fingers and propped her elbows on the table, allowing her to rest her chin on them.

"We both know that she'd kill us if she knew what we were doing. Now the only thing we can do at this point is make sure Amaya doesn't say anything that will make Sakura figure anything out. It's too late to turn back now." Tomoyo said with a voice like aspartame, artificial and unnaturally sweet. Syaoran opened his mouth, but no words came out, so he backed up and sunk back into his seat. He already figured out what she said, he just didn't want it to be true. His thoughts were interrupted as he felt his cellphone vibrate. He froze when he saw his mom's name pop up on the caller id.

"Wei?"

"Syaoran! Good news! We found the perfect bodyguard for Sakura. He said he could get there in a week." Syaoran groaned when he heard this. An entire week was way too long. A couple hours of his plan and he already feels like shit. His guilt will eat him alive by the time the week is over!

"Fine. I'll keep watching her until then. Anything else?"

"Hm. Nope, none that immediately comes to mind. Let us know if you need anything!"

With that, he hung up and pushed back his hair.

"Xiao Lang? Tomoyo? Where are you guys?" a faint voice called out. It was no doubt the lost Sakura wandering the halls. Suddenly, Amaya burst out a high note and started using pencils as drumsticks by tapping a fast rhythm on the coffee table in front of her. Syaoran and Tomoyo jumped at the sudden outburst. Sakura rushed into the room with a bat in her hands, about to attack what was making the noise, but dropped it when she saw Amaya in her trance. Suddenly, Amaya's eyes flew open and she looked at the three.

"What's going on? Why is everyone looking at me?" Amaya asked slowly as she slid off her headphones to her neck. The three sweat dropped at her.

"Well I'm bored! Let's go do something!" Tomoyo suggested. Syaoran sighed and sunk back into his chair, itching to get back to work. It wasn't that he was a workaholic. He just likes things done his way, and what better way to ensure that than to do it himself? Unfortunately, his mom made them all take a month off for Sakura's visit, so they were all stuck in an unplanned vacation.

"Oh! I know! Let's go to The World station and play!" Amaya said with her finger up in the air, as though she just stated something brilliant. Tomoyo clapped in excitement as a sign of approval.

"The World?" Sakura subconsciously asked with a tilted head.

"Oh yeah! The World wasn't made until 3 years ago, so of course you wouldn't know. The World is an interactive video game that actually takes you inside the game. There's different servers, so you can live however you want. It's one of the most popular games out there." Tomoyo stated matter-of-factually. Sakura didn't have time to ask another question, because the next thing she knew, the two whisked away with her with Syaoran following their trail to Amaya's sports car.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, users." a computerized voice greeted. The three rushed to the middle of the room. Sakura couldn't believe how much technology advanced as she stepped into one of the station's rooms. She felt like she was a computer piece or something when she saw that the black walls had neon green characters flying up. Even the floor had the moving codes. The room was round and had human size, circular pods bordering them. In the middle was nothing, until it sensed her approaching it. A holographic screen flew up which read "Username","Password", and "Server" in boxes. Sakura couldn't believe what was in front of her, so she touched it and out flew a keyboard.<p>

"Need help?" Amaya asked Sakura, who seemed a little overwhelmed. Tomoyo and Syaoran were already logged in, so it was just those two left conscious in the room. Sakura looked at the girl and the holographic screen disappeared as a pod behind her opened. On the top was a slot that now said "Night_Rain." Sakura stubbornly shook her head and just pressed the projection until she found the registration page.

"Alright then. It's the Oto server, by the way." Amaya said as she shrugged and entered her pod. Inside were various wires connected to a white catsuit and other wires meant to be attached to the head.

Once Sakura was content with her user information, a pod opened behind her as well and had similar contents. Sakura entered and the door sealed shut behind her. She looked around for directions, and saw a diagram of what she was supposed to do. Curiously, she slipped out of her clothes and into the catsuit. The suit scared her a bit, because it began to shrink so tight, it was like a second skin. It was surprisingly breathable as well as movable. Sakura attached the sticky pads at the end of the wire to her face as the diagram showed, and right as she attached the last one on her forehead, everything went black.

* * *

><p>"Welcome, CherryBlossom14." Sakura heard as she saw her body materialize into a cherry blossom forest. She was on a wooden bridge and examined herself. She had pointed black dog ears, small white wings, a black blazer that stopped on her waistwith a pink fabric cuffing the ends, a black dress with pink sides which hugged her upper body nicely and loosely hung below her waist until a few inches above her mid thigh, black mid thigh high boots, and pink shorts just in case her dress were to fly up. In her hand was a staff which was also pink with a star at the end and small wings at either sides. She smiled contently at the character design she chose.<p>

Suddenly, a dark shadow formed around her and as she looked up, a gigantic bird with a wingspan of two people was descending upon her with its talons pointed right at her head. Not knowing how to do anything, Sakura began to run and scream, but it was no use. The bird continued to pursue her. Just when she swore she felt the talons scratch her head, the bird disappeared. Sakura looked around and saw Syaoran returning his sword to its sheath. Behind him was Tomoyo.

"Why would you go pick a fight with a huge monster like that?" Tomoyo asked in concern. She had a slightly revealing, tight archbishop outfit. It was navy blue, which contrasted her white skin nicely. It was full length at the back, but at the front, it was cut mid thigh and at the sides, so it was movable, but still covered if she stood up straight. She had white hosiery tied to both her legs and a big, gold cross on her torso. The shirt itself was low cut, but had an open white sweater that stopped at the waist and clipped at the collarbone all the way up to the neck, as well as hug her body, causing the revealed skin to be a triangle that showed slight cleavage. On the top of her arms, she had two small golden crosses that matched the big one.

"Why would you dress like that?" Sakura raised a brow at her. Tomoyo gave her a questioning look, then looked down at what she was wearing.

"Well, I knew I couldn't fight, so I wanted to be a healer, but when I looked at all the female healer outfits, they were so boring! I decided to spice it up. After all, you can only dress like this in video games." Tomoyo replied with a wink. An unfamiliar, black haired girl came from behind a bush and approached them while mumbling something inaudible.

"Nice of you to join us, Meiling." Syaoran remarked to her. Meiling shot her tongue out in protest. She was wearing her traditional martial arts outfit and held no weapons, which was quite strange to Sakura.

"I would've been here sooner if you didn't invite me last minute!"

"It wasn't my idea." Syaoran murmured.

"Calm down! Cousins shouldn't fight." another figure with midnight blue hair said as he arose from the shadows of the trees. Tomoyo's cheeks immediately reddened when her eyes met his. He had huge, circular glasses on and a long, dark blue staff with a large, crescent moon on the end. His outfit had an identical color scheme to Tomoyo's outfit.

"Out of it, Eriol. You're late too. Where's the rest of you guys?" Syaoran snapped. Eriol flashed a good-natured grin at him and stood beside Tomoyo.

"Well, Chiharu and Takashi had an anniversary planned today, but since Takashi got her mad over god knows what, they needed to make their celebration a group one. Of course, I would tag along, but I'd rather spend time with my girl." Eriol said as he grabbed Tomoyo by the waist. She giggled and nuzzled her head onto his neck. Meiling pointed inside her mouth and made a gagging noise while Syaoran just rolled his eyes.

"Hi, I'm Sakura." Sakura butted in and everyone just looked at her. She didn't realize how awkward she may have seemed until after she said everything, and was suddenly red with embarrassment. Eriol was the first one to act like he didn't care and slipped his arm away from Tomoyo.

"Hello. My name is Eriol. I'm Tomoyo's boyfriend, as well as Xiao Lang's cousin and that is Meiling, Xiao Lang's other cousin. Nice to meet you, Sakura-chan." Eriol charmingly drawled as he reached for Sakura's hand and kissed it. This regal gesture, coupled with his boyish charm and the sagacity in his words, instantly made Sakura red. Of course, this didn't go unnoticed by a certain little wolf.

"Eriol." Syoaran growled, but before Eriol could ask, they were interrupted by a certain cerulean eyed girl.

"Here you guys are! I looked everywh - Wait, did I miss something?" Amaya exclaimed as she approached to everyone. She was wearing an ashy blue ninja outfit. The top was tight, strapless and curved to accentuate her chest shape, small waist, and cleavage and ended a few inches above her mid thigh. The front was open and revealed shorts so short, Sakura could swear it was just matching colored underwear. There was a matching melt that was outlined in gold that was tilted around her waist and her forearms were wrapped in some sort of grey cloth. Her hair was up in a pony tail and a black cloth mask was over every part of her face from the nose down. She had very thin, black hosiery on her legs and ash blue boots that ended below her knees. Tomoyo sweat dropped at the inconvenient, yet somehow, oddly convenient, timing.

"Well we should get going! Can't let the princess be out here without any tools, right?" Amaya said as she winked at Sakura, further irking her.

**Sakura's P.O.V**

Little miss perfect led all of us to this little cafe she apparently owns in the game. It was like a little cottage at the edge of town with a cobblestone path leading to it. Inside was a counter, a stage, tables, and a separate room for the kitchen. The atmosphere was lightly decorated with dim lights, book cases (although the idea of them was stupid. I mean, it wasn't even bright enough to read!), and maroon cloth. There was a fair amount of other players there eating and drinking with computer programs serving them. We all sat down on a table near the counter and had a glass of hot chocolate. Surprisingly, there was a taste! It was like a swirl of chocolaty goodness was caressing my taste buds. Man, modern technology will never fail to amaze me. I examined all the details on the glass I could find. It was almost better than in real life! The logo was what caught my attention the most, though.

"Why would you name it 'Baka Neko?'" I couldn't help but ask. It was such a stupid name, after all. She must have sensed some hostility in my voice, because she raised her eyebrow at me.

"Well, Xiao Lang HATED the fact that your mom, who, by the way, co-created half the servers with The World creators, made the best server have the same name as a dimension and the fact that I insisted on purchasing this area to make a cafe for money. I mean, I was going to name it Cat's Eye, but when I hung up the sign, it 'mysteriously' broke into a million pieces when Xiao Lang was in the room and all Xiao Lang could say was 'Baka Neko.' I sorta just stuck with that since." Amaya said as she shrugged as she walked behind the counter. She grabbed some glasses and started to wipe them with a white cloth. Xiao Lang silently followed her and sat on a chair across from her. He was just watching her with this weird intensity and she was just letting him like it was perfectly normal. It was both endearing and irritating.

"Sakura-chan! You're going to break the glass!" Tomoyo shrieked to break my trance. I looked at my hand and my fingers were clenched tightly around the rim of the glass. Before I could process what she said, the glass shattered in my hand and I winced a little. I knew that I wasn't really bleeding, but it still felt pretty real. A dozen computer waitresses rushed around me, panicking. You would think that none of them has ever seen a glass break. Only one had the common sense to get me a healing potion and poured it on my hand. I was just about to thank her, when I noticed something else that was interesting.

"Why does she look like me?" I snapped at Amaya, who was giving orders to some programs. It was true, though. The program before me was the spitting image of me. She was thinner with shorter hair, but resembled me none the less. I'm guessing the panic was too great, though, because she just ignored me and kept talking to her programs. My hand began to glow and pixelate, so the program just left.

"That was actually my idea. It was just to poke at my cousin's hate of Tsubasa." Eriol answered me. I propped my elbow onto the table and just rested my head. Everyone else in the group was talking about their friends and I suddenly felt alienated. I looked at the blank stage and began to wonder why it was there. All that was on it was a grand piano. Oddly, it enticed me and I walked over to it. It must have been allowed because no one stopped me. Then again, no one was paying attention to me. I opened the magnificent instrument and ran my fingers over the ivory keys before taking a seat. I smiled and began to wish that I took lessons. I pressed my fingers over certain keys, expecting an inharmonious chord, but instead, heard a sweet melody. I placed my other hand and they seemed to begin to move by themselves.

"Ame ni nureta hoho wa..." my lips began to take their own lives as my fingers glided along the keys. I closed my eyes, but I could feel everyone stare as I did what I least expected; I played You Are My Love, a Tsubasa song.

* * *

><p><strong>Third Person P.O.V<strong>

"I didn't know she can play the piano!" Amaya said as she bounced with excitement and put down her glass. The customers seemed to be enjoying her and a crowd accumulated in front of the stage. Syaoran even turned his chair to watch.

"I didn't know either." Syaoran murmured. He watched Sakura's melody captivate everyone. She really was full of surprises. Her ability to play should have been erased like everything else. A smile crept onto his face as he closed his eyes and reminisced.

_Flashback_

_"Sakura! I brought you food!" Syaoran beamed as he walked into the Kinomoto residence with a bento in one hand and a surprise in another. No one responded, though. Not even her over zealous mom or over protective brother. All he could hear was the soft echo of the piano. He followed the sound to a marble room. The acoustics were greatly complimented and, as always, Sakura was wrapped up into her music. Syaoran smirked and sneaked up behind her._

_"Boo!" Syaoran yelled into her ear. Sakura automatically jumped and swung at him, which he expertly dodged._

_"Syaoran!" Sakura barked at him before crossing her arms and turning back to the piano. Syaoran grinned and sat next to her._

_"Take a break. You need it." he commanded as he kept one arm behind him and dropped the bento on some keys. It made a loud, disruptive noised which caused Sakura to flinch. Before she could protest, her stomach grumbled and she sighed as she unwrapped the container. She picked it up and brought it to her face before gulping it all down. Syaoran grinned and placed his elbow on the keys, interrupting Sakura's thoughts yet again._

_"Syaoran! Get off your elbows off the keys! It's irritating!" Sakura started before she heard a little barking noise from behind him. She turned to him and raised her eyebrow._

_"Well, I wanted to surprise you, but this works too!" Syaoran explained as he brought his hidden hand in front of her. Sakura's eyes glistened as she gazed at the little creature in his hands._

_"He's adorable! What's his name?" Sakura asked as the baby German Shepard bounced into her arms and licked her face._

_"You tell me. He's yours. Just don't tell your parents I gave it to you." Syaoran winked at her and reached his fingers over to pet its head. It began to bite it and Sakura giggled._

_"His name is... Kero!" Sakura avowed as she held the puppy in front of her face. Syaoran couldn't help but smile. He never could resist that urge, especially when she was happy too._

_End of Flashback_

'I hope you end up happy, Sakura.' Syaoran thought to himself as she finished her song.

* * *

><p>Well describing video games outfits are a pain. I think it was fifty percent of the words. I couldn't think of any guy outfits, so you guys can imagine whatever you like. I have no idea why I put so much effort into it, since I don't plan on them going to the game any time soon. They might by themselves, but since it won't be for plot development, it won't be an elaborated part again. I pulled Tomoyo's outfit out of memory, so you might find it if you look. I have no idea where it was from. Sakura's outfit was one of her's from the series. If you couldn't imagine a good enough picture, http :  / farm1. static. flickr . com /112/ 291619297_ced7353336. jpg By the way, Amaya is an original character that I'll be using frequently. I somewhat fell in love with the name since Amaya means Night Rain, which has a purpose in another plot, Amaia means The End, Maya means Illusion, and Ami means Asia Beauty. The name is terribly poetic and flexible! I hope you guys like it so far. The story is beginning to pick up the pace! Anyway, read and review please!

Rainbow Cherry Blossom: Sorry, I try but I still do run ons from time to time. Sure! One question, though. What's a beta?

Anatholia: That's great! Can't wait to read it then! (:

redeyes143: HOPEFULLY. I also hope this chapter was long enough, even though most of the words were excess details.


	5. Love in this club?

A/N: Sorry for the hiatus! Had a lot of school stuff to do. Well I'm starting to average 5 reviews per chapter and I started as 4 per chapter so I'm doing better which is exciting! I'm aiming for as much reviews as alerts so here's to hoping. Thanks for all the reviews/favorites/alerts and here's chapter 5! (: By the way, I'm going to start to switch points of view by chapter, rather than sections. I think it will flow better that way.

* * *

><p><strong>Sakura's P.O.V<strong>

As I lifted my eye lids and fingers, a round of applause filled the cafe. Among everyone, Amaya was the most excited and it was clear through her squeals, claps, and bounces. She was like a little kid who just watched their favorite cartoon. Xiao Lang was the only one in the audience who didn't show any signs of satisfaction. He just stared at me with those intense eyes of his. If he was trying to spite me, then he was doing a pretty good job. I stood up and took a bow before leaving the stage. I was planning to return to the table, but a crowd of people greeted me off the stage. They were all asking questions about my performance that I didn't know how to answer, but I wasn't listening. I just nodded my head and smiled at them as I tried making my way through, but by the time I got to the group, Xiao Lang was disintegrating.

"What was that all about?" I asked them. Everyone but Amaya just stared at me. The only one that did respond was Amaya, though, and all she could do was shrug and disintegrate as well.

"I don't know. All I know is that he was watching you and then poof. Decides to leave." Eriol explained to me. He decided to leave just like that? How outrageous and lazy of a body guard! I guess they started to feel awkward as I mumbled to myself because they all started to disintegrate as well. I ended up standing next to the bar by myself with simulations walking by me. I took one look around and looked intently at waitress Sakura. Why was Xiao Lang so spiteful of Tsubasa anyway? Nothing was really making sense. Then again, I guess that's what I get for being an amnesic. I closed my eyes and took a deep breath as I began to disintegrate as well.

* * *

><p>The rest of the week didn't get any better. Xiao Lang would still watch me, but would keep little miss perfect at his side. He even told her to move in during my stay! I mean, if he loved her so much, why doesn't he just marry her?<p>

"Something bothering you, Princess?" Amaya said as she poked a pen at me. We were sitting on the couch together watching television. Xiao Lang went off to do groceries or something today. Since I didn't 'know Chinese, going out for meaningless tasks was both pointless and dangerous' for me, so he made me stay home. Of course, he asked Amaya to tag along, but she insisted to stay and watch me for 'bonding time.' That stupid goodie two shoes always has to be nice and make me look bad.

"No, what makes you think that?" I asked as I plastered on the biggest, artificial smile I could muster. I accidentally made my voice go an octave higher and instantly regretted it, but she just brushed it off.

"Okay then. I tell you, Rachel and Joey would make such a cute couple!"

"But what about Ross? He's her soulmate!"

"Well Joey was the one that was there for her during most of the pregnancy, which was the hardest thing she had to go through. He knew her, he took care of her, and all Ross did was sulk around."

"It's not his fault that Rachel wasn't living with him!"

"Okay, fine. Sheesh, why so serious?" Amaya asked before staring at the screen again. I really didn't know how to answer her question, and that's what concerned me. Before I could retort, the doorbell rang.

"I got it!" Amaya chimed as she skipped off to the door. Her perkiness was sickening.

"Where's our favorite hime?" a voice called into the house. I cringed a bit. Amaya made the nickname catch on, which was another thing I hated about the woman.

"Here?" I called back weakly. Tomoyo and Meiling rushed to the couch with a bunch of shopping bags in their hands.

"Get up!" Tomoyo said as she and Meiling took my hands and pulled me up. I groaned. I wasn't in the mood for whatever they had planned, but I had a feeling that I was going to experience it anyway as they dragged me to my room with Amaya on my tail.

"What are you doing to me?" I groaned even more as they dumped the contents of the bags onto the floor. Make up of all colors spilled from one bag, jewelry flowed from another, and fabrics of all textures poured from the last one.

"We are getting ready for your first time clubbing in Hong Kong!" Meiling chirped as she twisted the brush out of a mascara case. I had to admit, in the short time I was here, I've grown attached to these girls. Except for Amaya, of course. Tomoyo giggled as she got some powder and together, they began to transform me. Amaya, on the other hand, was behind them, holding up clothing articles with one closed eye, probably trying to envision me in them. She lit up as she held up a dark silk green strapless corset and black skinny jeans. The corset wasn't trashy, though. It had a golden zipper on the front and was designed to be horizontal straps of green silk running through it. It covered a lot, but still hugged me and showed off cleavage. I was about to protest against it, but the other two squealed and got it on me quicker than my thoughts could process, which was surprising since the pants were practically skin tight.

"You're going to look so hot!" Meiling proclaimed as she curled my hair. A little puff of steam was released as my hair submitted to the heat and became these bouncy little curls of brown. Tomoyo and Amaya were sitting on the other side of my bed, squealing about god knows what as they got themselves ready.

Suddenly, Meiling jumped in front of me and just stared. I felt incredibly awkward and just blinked, so she chuckled.

"She's ready!" she announced and the two squealed even more as they rushed to my side. I had to admit they looked hot. Tomoyo was wearing a strapless black dress that had black sequins bordering the top of her dress. The sequins also were in a sideways triangles patterns starting on her side and getting thinner until it reached her other side to contrast the black fabric. The dress itself ended an inch above her mid thigh and hugged every single one of her curves.

"Oh, Sakura! You're so gorgeous! I'm so jealous!" Tomoyo said in a voice that just kept getting higher as she talked. She was playing with my curls and such, so I sweat dropped.

"Don't be silly. You look hot." Amaya winked at Tomoyo as she giggled and twirled a bit. Even in 5 inch pumps, she still manages to be every bit graceful as a swan. Amaya just laughed at her gesture. As much as I hated to admit it, she didn't look so bad herself. She was wearing a high waist black pencil skirt that was as tight and short as Tomoyo's dress. She also had on a tight, blue silk tank top. To top it off, she had black ankle boots with 3 inch heels. Meiling wore a red halter top and black spandex pants, so she was just a piece of eye candy as well.

"Yeah, yeah. We all look good. Guys, we want to get there before the desperate creepers walk in! Hurry up!" Meiling commanded as she put on her black heels and handed me mine. It might have been all the preparation, but I was actually really excited to do something for once.

Then it hit me. I've never been clubbing. Ever.

* * *

><p>When we finally got to this exclusive club that I didn't know the name to since I still couldn't read Chinese, I was just amazed at this huge line leading to it. I didn't know people did it so much! I could feel the bass from the club's music all the way in the parking lot. I had to fan myself with my hands once I got out of the car. I mean, I'm fine with the whole dancing thing. I'm even fine with the idea of being in heels for hours. I'm not fine with the idea of grinding on some stranger's junkular area, though. Call me prude, but it's just not happening!<p>

"You alright?" Tomoyo sweetly asked as she grabbed my hand and squeezed it. I swear that woman is the epitome of all that is good in this world.

"Fine! Just fine." I said with conviction, then faded. It was mostly because the neon sign of the club was getting so close as we walked to it. Apparently, Amaya knows the owner or something, so we didn't even have to wait in line. That time spent in line could have been mental preparation time. Little miss connections just has to ruin everything! The bouncer instantly recognized her and just let all of us in. Amaya, Meiling, and Tomoyo all blew kisses and winked at him on the way through, but I awkwardly waved. All I could think was I was so out of place.

The club atmosphere was everything I expected. It smelled of perfume, sweat, desperation, and pure seduction. The heating wasn't on, but the temperature in here was at least twenty degrees (Fahrenheit) higher than outside. The energy of the music pulsated through my body as a blur of colors and lights flickered on and off. We made our way to the bar and, instinctively, I found bizarre, so I just asked for water. Then I remembered that I'm already past 21.

"Water? Why?" Amaya booed me as she pouted at me.

"Bartender! Get me 3 Jack Daniels with coke (A/N: Sorry, I don't know the names. I just know what's in them)." Meiling said with a hint of excitement.

"Oh and a sex on the beach for our little princess!" Amaya winked. I nearly spit out my water because of the name. Amaya could tell and just bursted out laughing. The bartender just gave a good natured laugh and got the drinks ready fairly quickly.

"To new friends!" Tomoyo cheered as she raised her glass. Our glasses clinked and I hesitantly took a sip. I instantly regretted it. Alcohol tastes exactly like how it smells and that's not a good thing. Of course, it still tasted good and I'm guessing this drink is extremely fruity compared to others. I finished it and, although I wanted to skip out on their drinking session, they kept egging me on, so I just kept going until the alcohol was practically like water. I felt this warm aura in the pit of my stomach and suddenly, things were great.

"Hey princess! You don't look so hot." Meiling commented loudly to beat the volume of the music. She was flushed, mostly because of the alcohol, so I just laughed at her face.

"Yeah! Everything's great! The music is great, the drinks are great, the lights are great, and the people here are just _so _attractive." I said as I scoped the room. The lights were blurry and everyone was moving. The energy was so contagious! I was practically bouncing in my chair. I was right, though. The bouncer probably let a bunch of attractive people in just now because, _wow,_ these people were so beautiful. From what I could still process, anyway.

"Let's dance!" I was bursting with excitement when Tomoyo said this. I bounced off my chair, grabbed her hand, and practically ran to the center of the dance floor. Between the music and the alcohol, I was in a state of euphoria in my intoxication. Nothing mattered anymore; not the fact that I'm hours away form my family, not the fact that I'm in a country full of strangers that I couldn't communicate with, not the fact that I don't even remember anything. I'm not even annoyed by the fact that Xiao Lang is with little miss perfect again!

Wait.

I stopped dancing, looked over to the bar and spotted the two chatting and taking shots. I didn't even know he got here and he's supposed to be my bodyguard! I made my way through the crowd and to the group.

"Hime!" Meiling chirped on the lap of this boy. He had messy jet black hair and these golden eyes. His face was well defined, but kind. Judging from his tight shirt under his leather jacket, he had a nice build and even sitting down made him look tall!

"So you're the princess!" the guy commented. He struck a nerve, but I flashed a smile anyway.

"Oh yeah! Sakura, this is Akio, my boyfriend. Akio, this is the princess!" Meiling gestured as he smiled and rested his head on her shoulder.

"Charmed." Akio said as he extended his hand. I shook it and just kept smiling. In the corner of my eye, I saw Amaya and Xiao Lang sitting on stools next to each other and talking. It's amazing how damn close the two are.

"Hey A-" I started, but was rudely interrupted by Meiling pulling me off to the dance floor. Of course, Akio followed suite and danced with her, so I was somewhat dancing by my lonesome; that is, until I felt a body pressed up behind me. I turned around and saw a complete stranger. I was going to slap him or something, but I had to admit he was cute. Nice build, defined hazel eyes, and unruly blond hair. Tomoyo and Meiling were mouthing something in approval as they danced against their guys (Guess Eriol wanted to join in on the fun). I looked over at the table and saw Xiao Lang staring right at me.

"So what's your name?" the guy yelled in an attempt to drown out the music. Wow, Japanese!

"Sakura!" I screamed back.

"Raiden!" and with that, we continued to grind to the music. I had to admit this whole dancing with a stranger thing was fun! I looked over to Xiao Lang a couple times, whose eyes were fixed on mine each time. Amaya went off to god knows where, so he was sitting there, alone, the whole time. It eventually got really hot, so we went back to the bar. I was really chatty for some reason. Must have been the alcohol.

"So you're from Japan?" I asked him.

"Yeah. I came here a few years ago when I graduated military school for official business. How about you?"

"Oh, I've only been here for like, about a week? Yeah, sounds about right."

"Is that so? So why did you come here?"

"Uh. That's a long story. My mom basically thinks I need 'protection.'" I said, emphasizing protection with my tone and air quotes. He laughed.

"Protection? Protection from what?"

"She believes a conspiracy is going on that aims to track me down. Yeah, she watches too much TV." I shook my head. We continued a conversation for a while and it was great. He gave me a vague description about all the missions he goes on and I told him about what I've been doing (ie nothing). Just when I thought things couldn't get better, they did.

"Well, I got to go, but if you ever need a tour guide or something to do, call me." he said as he checked a very expensive looking watch. He quickly jotted down his number on a napkin, but just as he was handing it to me, the napkin was intercepted.

"Hello." Xiao Lang said with the napkin held in his tight fist. His face was expressionless, but he wasn't looking at me. His cold eyes were sending daggers to Raiden.

"Hi. You feel like letting go, buddy?" Raiden coolly replied with a cute, boyish grin. His hand was still extended with a corner of the napkin between the tips of his thumb and index finger.

"Not really. You see, I'm her body guard, so I need to protect her from any threats, including some guy she just met at the bar." Xiao Lang retorted with a tone that sent shivers down my spine. Raiden let go, but still kept his composure. He seemed totally unfazed!

"I see. Well, I can tell you're doing a good job! My name is Raiden." he gestured and held out his hand for a handshake. Xiao Lang hesitantly accepted it with the hand that didn't have the napkin.

"Xiao Lang." he replied and gave him a firm shake.

"Well, I have a job to get to early tomorrow morning, so it was nice meeting you! You can give Sakura my number when you feel like it. Ja." Raiden said as he turned around and walked away in triumph. I could swear that man was the mere essence of charm. Then, I remembered that Xiao Lang had his number, so I tapped him in the shoulder.

"What?" he scowled as he turned his head towards me.

"Can I have the number now?" I asked nicely. He mumbled something as he handed it to me and walked away grumpily. I didn't care, though. I had his number!

* * *

><p>The way home was more awkward than the encounter. Xiao Lang insisted on driving me home, so I thought he wanted to talk, but no. We just sat there in deafening silence. Half the time, I was wondering if I was supposed to start the conversation and the other half I was wondering if it would be okay for he to turn on the radio.<p>

"We're here." he said before quickly removing his seat belt and going inside. I rolled my eyes as I stepped out the car.

"Don't worry. It's only because he cares." a voice said to me from behind. I turned around and saw Amaya smiling at me and leaning against her car.

"About me? Please. It looks like he cares about you more than anyone else." I snapped at her. She just kept smiling, though, and walked towards me.

"If there's anyone who knows about Xiao Lang caring, it's me. He's been babying me since my parents died. Now, quit being a child and just be grateful. He may not know how to show it and can be a handful sometimes, but he cares. You're lucky you have him to watch you." she told me as she stopped smiling and stood right in front of me. I was dumbfounded and she continued walking inside.

"Does my life really have to be a soap opera?" I mumbled to myself as I followed her.

* * *

><p>I washed the stuff off my face and changed into girl boxers and a pink v neck. I paced in my room as I brushed my teeth, deep in thought. Amaya's parents really died? How? Why would Xiao Lang care anyway? How do the two know each other in the first place? Questions just kept popping up and I just made weird conclusions. I gave up and just spit the excess toothpaste into the sink.<p>

"Hey princess, better get some fluids in you if you don't want a hangover tomorrow." Amaya said as she knocked on my open door, "By the way, nice ass." she humorously added and left. I blushed a little, realizing my position, but went off to the kitchen anyway. The place was still like a maze to me, but at least I knew where the kitchen was! I drank cup after cup, until I felt like I could burst. Even then, I filled my cup and walked up the stairs.

Then I run into him.

Him. In his gloriously tanned body. With his godly chest exposed. In his dark blue pajama bottoms a few steps up. With his mysteriously sexy expression he always has. Oh my god.

"Look, I'm sorry about earlier" he apologized with a softer expression. He actually apologized. I began to sip the water in order to buy myself time.

"I-i-it's alright You're only doing your job!" I managed to get out. He chuckled. Like, legitimately chuckled. I was in disbelief and blushed at his cuteness. I just continued to sip my water.

"Getting water?" he asked. I nodded, still sipping my water like an idiot.

"Same, but mind if I take a sip?" again, I nodded, but this time, I removed the glass from my lips and began to extend it to him.

Then it happened.

In one swift motion, he was on my step and kissed me. I didn't know how to react, but I just got into the kiss. His hand traveled down to my hips, then he squeezed my butt a little. I squeaked a little, but I enjoyed every second of it. Then he broke the kiss.

"Well, I need to get more water in me too. By the way, you're getting a new body guard tomorrow morning. We might not see each other after that. I'm not sure. Anyway, good bye and good night." he said as he trotted down the stairs.

What the hell man. You kiss me like that and then you just leave and say you're probably never going to see me again. What the actual hell. The glass of water was still in my hand, so I continued to drink it all the way to my room.

Being an amnesiac sucks.

* * *

><p>AN: Well that took much longer than I expected. Sorry for the delay! I'm still brainstorming filler, but I got the entire next chapter planned out! Now to get it from my mind to my computer. Anyway, review please!

Fashion Fairy 26: I don't know~ you tell me (;

EndlessSugar: I guess you'll have to stick around to find out!

: Well, she is technically barely a teenager in her head, but yeah, it is. I honestly just wanted to keep the parallelism between Tsubasa and this story!

redeyes143: Thank you! Hm. I never read that. OR maybe I did and just don't remember haha.


End file.
